jogosvorazesfandomcom-20200214-history
Johanna Mason
Johanna Mason é a vencedora da 71º Edição dos Jogos Vorazes do Distrito 7. Ela foi sorteada novamente para o Terceiro Massacre Quaternário. Além de Katniss e Peeta, ela era o tributo mais jovem do Massacre Quaternário, com 21 anos de idade. Ela é a última vencedora do Distrito 7 que ainda está viva no final da trilogia. Biografia thumb|280px Em seus primeiros Jogos Vorazes, Johanna fingiu ser fraca, fingindo fome e cansaço quando, na realidade, ela era manhosa e astuta, ganhando o 71º Jogos Vorazes. Ela foi descrita por Katniss como tendo uma "capacidade perversa de assassinato." Johanna é adepta ao machado, já que ela vem do Distrito 7, onde a principal indústria é a madeira. 'Em Chamas: Terceiro Massacre Quaternário' [[Arquivo:Tumblr_mzvm0eC88i1qzerjgo1_500.gif|thumb|280px|'Johanna' tirando a roupa no elevador.]] Em sua primeira aparição, Johanna encontra Katniss Everdeen e Peeta Mellark depois da cerimônia de abertura do 75º Jogos Vorazes. Johanna usava uma roupa de árvore, e ela reclama que os tributos do Distrito 7 usaram roupas de árvores por 40 anos, graças ao seu estilista. Ela diz que preferia ter pego Cinna como estilista, e disse que seu estilista era o maior idiota nos Jogos. Johanna deixa Katniss debilitada após tirar suas roupas no elevador, sem nenhuma vestimenta íntima, apenas chinelos de floresta verde. Katniss imediatamente vira sua atenção, observando a reação de Peeta. Mais tarde, ele explica a Katniss que Johanna fez aquilo para receber alguma reação, desde que ela e outros tributos obviamente vêem Katniss como sendo a pessoa mais "pura". thumb|280px Durante a entrevista de Johanna com Caesar Flickerman, ela pergunta se alguma coisa poderia ser feita sobre os vitoriosos voltarem para a arena, uma vez que certamente os Idealizadores dos Jogos nunca previram tal apego se formando entre os vencedores e a Capital. Quando a perguntam se ela estava brava com os vitoriosos voltarem para a arena, Johanna responde com animosidade que ela estava brava, porque a Capital queria tentar matá-la novamente, e então começa a praguejar para as câmeras. Johanna fica de mãos dadas com outros vencedores na noite das entrevistas, em sinal de rebelião. Na arena, ela sobrevive ao banho de sangue inicial na Cornucópia e fez questão de conseguir alguns machados antes de ir para a floresta. Ela tenta matar o tributo feminino do Distrito 10 com um de seus machados, mas a mulher foi capaz de evitá-la e escapa. thumb|280px thumb|280px Na arena, ela trás Beetee e Wiress para Katniss, seguindo o pedido de Haymitch. Johanna reclama o tempo inteiro sobre Beetee e Wiress quando encontra Finnick, Katniss e Peeta. Ela os chama de faísca e pancada. Quando ela tenta bater em Wiress, Katniss a ataca, e as duas começam a brigar, fazendo Finnick interferir a discussão. Logo após de Katniss ter descoberto que a arena funciona como um relógio por causa de Wiress, os Carreiristas aparecem na Cornucópia para atacar o grupo. Gloss mata Wiress, e Katniss o mata com uma flechada. Cashmere corre para atacar Katniss, mas Johanna crava seu machado no toráx de Cashmere. Enobaria e Brutus fogem, e a Cornucópia começa a girar, para fazer os tributos pararem de contar as horas das seções da arena. [[Arquivo:Tumblr_mzqfzg2hoG1r4v6zvo1_500.gif|thumb|280px|'Johanna' e Finnick ouvindo o plano de Beetee.]] Ela e Katniss participam do plano de Beetee de eletrocutar os outros vitoriosos vivos pegando o fio de acordo com as instruções de Beetee. Quando o fio é cortado por Enobaria e Brutus, Johanna bate na cabeça de Katniss com o cílindro de metal que continha o fio, e tira o rastreador que estava alojado em Katniss, fazendo um corte profundo no braço da mesma, assim a Capital não poderia encontra-la. Ela pegou o sangue de Katniss e esfregou na cara de Katniss, fazendo com que Brutus e Enobaria pensassem que a garota em chamas estava morta. Isso fez Katniss pensar que Johanna estava tentando matá-la, o que não era verdade. Após a arena ser destruída por dentro pelo arco de Katniss e pelo fio elétrico de Beetee, Finnick, Beetee e Katniss são resgatados pelo Distrito 13 e os rebeldes. Johanna, Peeta e Enobaria são capturados pela Capital. A Esperança [[Arquivo:De0d2457-6cb6-4b76-96a8-0a08f156007a.gif|thumb|280px|'Johanna' no Distrito 13.]] Johanna é mantida prisioneira e é torturada pela Capital. Ela era afogada na água e depois torturada com choques elétricos enquanto estava presa. Eventualmente, juntamente com Annie Cresta e Peeta Mellark, ela é salva na missão de resgate liderado pelos rebeldes, e é levada de volta para o Distrito 13. Johanna é levada para receber cuidados médicos, tanto para as feridas físicas e mentais que foram infligidas nela. Quando Katniss vê Johanna, ela observa que ela está doente, ferida, coberta de cicatrizes e teve seu cabelo raspado. Isto porque ao contrário de Annie, que só foi tomada como refém como uma arma para usar contra Finnick, Johanna sabia de informações sobre Katniss na rebelião. thumb|280px Johanna acorda e encontra Katniss em coma no quarto dela. Johanna pega um pouco de Morphling do fornecimento de Katniss, uma vez que os médicos do hospital cortaram o abastecimento de fora. Quando ela desperta, as duas falam sobre seu papel como o Tordo. Johanna diz a ela que a Capital teme Katniss e explica por que ela a odeia. Gale entra na sala, e Johanna saí do quarto, deixando os dois sozinhos. thumb|280px Johanna encontra Katniss, Gale, Beetee, Delly, Annie, Finnick e eventualmente Peeta no almoço. Johanna pede a Peeta para sentar-se ao seu lado e anuncia ao grupo que ambos Peeta e ela estavam familiarizados com os gritos um do outro, já que foram torturados juntos na Capital. No Distrito 13, Johanna é treinada como um soldado, assim ela pode lutar na rebelião ao lado de Katniss. As duas sofrem e se unem em treinamento e mais tarde tornam-se companheiras de quarto uma vez que ambos precisam de ajuda. Johanna faz o teste para ver se ela está pronta para se tornar parte de um esquadrão oficial rebelde. Eles inundam as ruas devido ao seu medo de água (causada pelas sessões de tortura da Capital), ela entra em choque e é considerada inapta para lutar. Depois disso, Katniss se lembra de sua tendência a não tomar banho desde que ela chegou ao Distrito 13, atribuido a seu medo de água causado pela tortura. Katniss reúne agulhas de pinheiro para ficar com ela, para que ela pudesse lembrar do Distrito 7. Johanna sente-se consolada e pouco antes de Katniss ir embora, Johanna faz Katniss promoter matar o Presidente Coriolanus Snow para ela. thumb|280px Antes da morte do Presidente Snow, a Presidente Alma Coin reúne todos os sete vencedores restante que sobreviveram e pergunta se eles gostariam de um Jogos Vorazes final, mas com os filhos das pessoas mais poderosas da Capital. Peeta, Annie, e Beetee votam contra, mas Enobaria, Haymitch, Katniss e Johanna votam a favor. Johanna assiste Katniss prestes a matar o Presidente Snow, mas em vez disso, ela mata Alma Coin. Supõe-se Johanna voltou para sua casa no Distrito 7. 'Alianças' thumb|280px thumb|280px Durante o 75º Jogos Vorazes, Johanna inclui Wiress e Beetee, os tributos do Distrito 3, em uma aliança, porque Haymitch disse a ela que era a única maneira de Katniss aceitar uma aliança. Seu parceiro de distrito, Blight, corre para o campo de força em torno da arena e é morto. Após a morte de Blight, os três encontram Katniss, Peeta, e Finnick, e expande sua aliança para incluí-los. Katniss, no entanto, vê que a aliança real encontra-se entre Johanna e Finnick, já que os dois são velhos amigos. Johanna fica irritada quando Katniss diz a ela para se afastar de Wiress depois que ela havia empurrado Wiress e batido na cara de Katniss. Johanna admite que ela havia salvado Wiress e Beetee para Katniss. Depois de Finnick tentar acalma-la, Katniss descobre que a arena tem a forma de um relógio. Na Cornucópia, os Carreiristas fazem uma emboscada, e Wiress é morta. Katniss atira uma flecha em Gloss, então Cashmere tenta atacá-la, mas Johanna joga seu machado, acertando o tórax de Cashmere, matando-a. Depois do ataque dos gaios-tagarelas, Johanna fica impaciente e diz a Katniss que os gaios-tagarelas não estavam emitindo os gritos de Prim, mas que era meramente uma arma da Capital para deixar Katniss pertubada. Johanna vai até a área dos gaios-tagarelas buscar água, mas Katniss a alerta para não ir para lá. Nesse momento, Johanna revela que eles não podiam machucá-la, já que não havia sobrado ninguém que ela amava. Johanna e o grupo se preparam para o plano de Beetee de matar os tributos Carreiristas que haviam sobrado, usando sua bobina de fio, o lago, e a tempestade com raios. Johanna e Katniss ficaram responsáveis pelo posicionamento do fio, mas quando elas descobrem que o fio foi cortado, Johanna atinge Katniss na cabeça com a bobina de metal e escava seu braço com a ponta de uma faca a fim de retirar o dispositivo de rastreamento que estava alojado em Katniss, colocado pelos Idealizadores dos Jogos. Johanna também leva Brutus e Enobaria longe de Katniss, então Katniss poderia escapar da arena e ser o Tordo. Sua motivação para fazer isso foi porque se não tivesse, a Capital poderia ter rastreado Katniss na arena, para o Distrito 13, onde os tributos estão se preparando para fugir. No entanto, no momento, Katniss acredita que Johanna e Finnick tinham um plano para derrubar a aliança e matar Katniss, Peeta e Beetee - os únicos vivos da aliança neste momento. Johanna depois volta para Finnick para continuar a missão - para obtê-los todos de volta ao Distrito 13 vivos. 'Vítimas' Johanna fingiu ser fraca em seus primeiros Jogos, mas mais tarde, quando houve uma pequena quantidade de tributos, ela matou violentamente. Em seu segundo Jogos, ela matou Cashmere jogando um de seus machados em seu peito. Ela ataca Katniss, cortando o braço dela para remover o rastreador. Sua intenção era não matá-la, mas para deixar os Idealizadores desavisados, efetivamente impedindo-os de localizá-la. 'Relacionamento' 'Família' Johanna deixa claro que em Em Chamas, não sobrou mais ninguém que ela ame. Em A Esperança, é revelado por Haymitch que o Presidente Snow os matou porque Johanna se recusou a cooperar em virar uma prostituta da Capital. 'Finnick Odair' Johanna e Finnick eram amigos antes do 75º Jogos Vorazes, muito provavelmente tendo formado um vínculo durante os Jogos Vorazes anteriores onde foram mentores. Eles eram aliados durante o 75º Jogos Vorazes, junto com Wiress, Beetee, Katniss e Peeta. Katniss acreditava que Johanna estava apenas na aliança por Finnick, quando, na realidade, ela estava apenas protegendo o Tordo de modo que não acabasse com a rebelião muito cedo. Em A Esperança, Katniss afirma que ela "não sabe realmente o que tem entre Finnick e Johanna", e Haymitch diz que Katniss e Finnick são as coisas mais próximas que Johanna tem de amigos. 'Katniss Everdeen' thumb thumb Quando se encontraram pela primeira vez durante o 75º Jogos Vorazes' em Em Chamas, tanto Johanna quanto Katniss tinham uma forte antipatia uma pela outra. No entanto, uma vez dentro da arena, as duas foram jogadas juntas em uma aliança criada por Haymitch e os rebeldes do Distrito 13. Mesmo que as duas fossem aliadas, elas ainda não confiavam uma na outra. Durante a fuga da arena no final dos 75º Jogos Vorazes, Johanna ataca Katniss com a finalidade de remover um dispositivo de rastreamento de seu braço, e então, levar Brutus e Enobaria, os dois tributos do Distrito 2, para longe de Katniss. Como resultado disto, Katniss começou a odiar Johanna, pensando que ela tinha a intenção de matá-la, até que ela percebeu o que Johanna tinha feito. thumb|180px thumb|180px Depois de ser resgatada das garras da Capital em A Esperança, Johanna e Katniss começam a se tornar amigas. Primeiro, Johanna, sabendo que Katniss está em dívida com ela, começa a fazer ofertas para Katniss de lhe dar mais Morphiling. Como resultado do tempo que passaram juntas no hospital, as duas ficaram mais perto, e, eventualmente, se tornaram amigas. Uma vez que elas foram liberadas do hospital, Johanna e Katniss, de bom grado vão para o compartimento do Distrito 13 juntas, provando sua amizade. Elas treinam juntas para ser enviadas para a Capital. Quando elas fazem o teste para ver se poderão lutar na rebelião com o Esquadrão 451, Katniss passa, mas Johanna tem uma avaria e é enviada de volta para o hospital. Katniss lhe dá um pequeno pacote de agulhas de pinheiro para lembrá-la de casa. Depois de ser consolada, Johanna faz Katniss prometer matar Snow. 'Wiress and Beetee' Wiress e Beetee, para Johanna, são claramente dores absolutas para ela. No Centro de Treinamento, Peeta diz a Katniss que Johanna apelidou os dois de Pancada" (Wiress) e Faísca (Beetee)". Depois da chuva de sangue, ela aparece com uma cor vermelho-tijolo juntamente com Wiress e Beetee, ambos tributos do Distrito 3, e tinha a finalidade de levá-los até Katniss, mostrando uma ligeira lealdade a ela. Johanna é intolerante com os dois de todas as maneiras, especialmente Wiress. Em uma parte, ela fica tão irritada que ela empurra Wiress, fazendo com que Katniss ficasse zangada com ela. Um dos motivos de ela ter passado nervoso na arena com Wiress e Beetee, era que ambos eram malucos, e Wiress ficava cantando e dizendo "tic-toc, tic-toc" o tempo todo, deixando-a irritada. 'Peeta Mellark' thumb|280px Peeta e Johanna são conhecidos por terem sidos torturados na Capital juntos, juntamente com Annie Cresta (e Enobaria, mas ela foi libertada pelo Presidente Snow antes de qualquer tortura começar por causa de lealdade do Distrito 2 e a Capital). Johanna mais tarde revela que os dois são "familiares com os gritos um do outro" e eram vizinhos de cela na Capital. 'Haymitch Abernathy' Sabe-se que Johanna e Haymitch conversaram sobre proteger Katniss, desde que ambos sabiam sobre a rebelião. Quando Johanna se encontra com a aliança de Katniss, ela menciona que Haymitch disse que seria necessário ela proteger Wiress e Beetee para Katniss como forma de lealdade. 'Blight' Johanna não foi vista muito com Blight, mas ela estava na aliança com ele, Beetee e Wiress quando eles escaparam da Cornucópia. Ele morreu quando bateu no campo de força, e Johanna ficou um pouco triste. 'Aparência' Johanna é descrita por Katniss como possuindo grandes olhos castanhos. Quanto ao cabelo, em Em Chamas, ele é curto, castanho e espetado, mas em A Esperança, ele está raspado devido às torturas impostas pela Capital. 'Personalidade' thumb|280px Johanna muitas vezes é fria e cruel, em Em Chamas ela declara a Katniss: "Snow não pode me fazer mal, todos que eu amava estão mortos". Inicialmente, Suzanne Collins mostra o lado forte de Johanna; já em A Esperança, a autora mostra seu lado mais sensível, mais vulnerável . Na Capital ela é torturada levando choques em um tanque de água, adquirindo assim um trauma, e a partir deste passa a se limpar apenas com um paninho molhado. Um outro aspecto é que quando o Terceiro Massacre Quaternário é anunciado que todos os vencedores dos outros jogos poderiam voltar para arena, Johanna fica revoltada, pois eles prometeram que o vencedor dos Jogos Vorazes não participariam dos Jogos outra vez. Quando Johanna foi sorteada para participar da 71º Edição dos Jogos Vorazes ela estava realmente frágil, em algum momento ela deve ter pensado que se mostrasse ser fraca e debilitada os outros competidores não dariam atenção a ela. A personalidade de Johanna Mason é forte, mas amável, levando em consideração tudo o que ela passou. Ela e Katniss ficam muito próximas em A Esperança. 'Habilidades' Desde que cresceu no Distrito 7, Johanna tem muita habilidade com machados. Ela tem a habilidade de jogar machados com precisão. Isso é mostrado quando ela joga seu machado contra Cashmere na Cornucópia, e joga também um machado em Enobaria e Brutus. Ela também é excepcionalmente boa em luta livre. 'Trivialidades' *Assim como Katniss, Johanna é a única mulher vencendora dos Jogos de seu distrito. *Enquanto era prisioneira, Johanna e Peeta eram vizinhos de cela na Capital. *Supõe-se que já que ela fingiu ser fraca durante seus Jogos, ela poderia ter também recebido uma pontuação baixa no Treinamento. *Apesar de ter uma grande quantidade de interação com Katniss em A Esperança, cenas de Johanna foram completamente cortadas e reduzidas na segunda adaptação para o cinema do romance, aparecendo somente depois que Katniss é hospitalizada por ter sido baleada no Distrito 2; no casamento de Finnick e Annie; na reunião na Capital com Alma Coin para votar em mais um último "Jogos Vorazes"; e na execução de Snow. *Durante seu cativeiro na Capital, Johanna desenvolveu hidrofobia, medo da água. Suspeita-se que ela desenvolveu a fobia por ser afogada e, em seguida, levar choques elétricos como uma forma de tortura na Capital. *Em entrevista à revista Time, Suzanne Collins afirma que Johanna tem 21 anos de idade. *Apesar de ter sido anunciada como parte do elenco de apoio, aparecendo em vídeos promocionais "Uma Panem" com Peeta e sendo mencionada em vários momentos da A Esperança (Parte 1), Johanna só faz uma breve aparição perto do fim. 'Galeria' 15204888-26436743-thumbnail.jpg 317.PNG C7a886d0-7039-0133-4d61-0e3f8b958f63.jpg Catching-fire-johanna-mason-full-2.jpg Ccjoanna.jpg Hungergames-catchingfire-08.jpg Jh.jpg Jogosvorazesesperanca2-joha.jpg Johanna-Jogos-Vorazes.jpg Johanna Living Portait.jpg Johannareuniao.jpg MV5BNDUyYzE0ODAtNTM2Yy00MmM5LTkyZDktMzFlNWFmYzg1ZWQ1XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNjAwODA4Mw@@. V1 .jpg MV5BOWI5NTgzMGItMDNjMi00ZjkwLWE3MjctYzgxMDkwMTBiMDA2XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNDkxMTgyOTU@. V1 .jpg Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 8.55 .14 PM .png F2172040-7060-0133-9027-0e17bac22e39.png Mockingjay-part-2-clip-katniss-johanna-2-660x330.jpg Tumblr odcxeigMq81tu7563o1 500.gif Tumblr nihkh93TSY1r1wyxno3 500.gif Tumblr mzz1qxganN1t9erjpo2 250.gif Raw.gif Tumblr n06lzd6CTA1ry0a8xo8 250.gif Tumblr n3pt691iHm1rdie30o1 500.gif Video-the-hunger-games-mockingjay-part-2-johanna-superJumbo.jpg Tumblr mzvm0eC88i1qzerjgo1 500.gif Tumblr mzqfzg2hoG1r4v6zvo1 500.gif The-Hunger-Games-image-the-hunger-games-36809119-500-220.gif Jhgj.jpg HGFiresideChat-CatchingFireIgnitestheWorld.png Ea31a516b33349be55c61cc01c6e5d84.jpg De0d2457-6cb6-4b76-96a8-0a08f156007a.gif Cashmere gloss int.png 14748033403 9d1b6e6b3d b.jpg 1407353862-jenaaxe1-o.png 980x.jpg 980x (1).jpg 14.png 16.png 5d1a0311fe6238e26ba9ec8ddf9e8587.jpg Katnissjohannaaaa.gif Johanna Mason kosogłos.png Johanna.gif en:Johanna Mason es:Johanna Mason fr:Johanna Mason pl:Johanna Mason ru:Джоанна Мейсон de:Johanna Mason Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Tributos Categoria:Tributos do Distrito 7 Categoria:Distrito 7 Categoria:Personagens de Em Chamas Categoria:Personagens de A Esperança Categoria:Vitoriosa Categoria:Rebelde Categoria:Vivo Categoria:Feminino